Say When
by Chiiharu
Summary: The ability to learn faster than your competitor may be the only sustainable competitive advantage you have over them. Never interrupt your enemy when he is making a mistake. Genesis/OC. Oneshot-drabble.


**A/N:** Anybody ever play Crisis Core and wonder about all those damn SOLDIERS in those mission thingies? Well, here's a drabble dedicated to that! :D

It's a Genesis/OC, everyone! XD

**

* * *

**

**-: Say When :-**

_Hear the song playing on background,  
All alone but you're turning up now,  
And everyone is rising to meet you, to greet you,  
Turn around and you're walking toward me,  
I'm breaking down and you're breathing slowly,  
Say the word and I will be your man, your man  
Say when_

"Say When" -- The Fray

"Bring it on! I'm taking you all down!"

A monstrous roar of some kind erupted from the tall, statuesque woman standing in front of an army of Shinra SOLDIERS. She held her right arm to her side, a black falcon parched on it. The woman had a hint of fear in her voice, but she stood tall. Turks were taught not to show fear. She wore the standard Turk uniform, which consisted of a black suit and shoes. She had a bow tied to her back, and a pouch of arrows tucked under the bow. A slight smile danced on her plump lips.

She switched her footing, and held it for just a moment before she ran towards the army of Shinra SOLDIERS. She grunted as she pulled her arm right back and pointed at her enemies with her other. "Trick Swam, Trick Fira!" Her voice was sweet and feminine, almost like honey. It was something about her voice that stuck inside your head, and you never forgot it once you heard it. Too much of it was bound to make you sick. The black falcon flew into the sky and opened its mouth, ravenous flames erupting from its belly, leaving a handful of SOLDIERS to combust.

She utilized this time to grab her bow, and prepared to shoot a round of arrows. They were infused with Poison Materia. Perspiration began to fall off the blond-haired woman's forehead. There was no way she was making it through all these SOLDIERS. She needed help. Fast.

_One._

_Three._

_Six._

_Eight._

The bodies were hitting the floor at a very fast rate. Every time she shot an arrow through her bow, she imagined a beautiful symphony playing throughout her head. She began humming a soft tune as she reached for another arrow.

_She was all out of arrows._

The woman cursed under her breath and did a side-roll, barely dodging a sweep of a sharp edged sword. There was still use of her bow, she figured, and clutched it with both of her hands. She tripped the SOLDIER who tried to slice off her head by sweeping her bow underneath his feet. He hit the ground with a thud before she thrust her bow straight through the SOLDIERS's eye socket.

That was it. All her offenses were gone. She was never good at close combat, but she had to try. Grenades started to roll into her direction, her sapphire eyes widening at the sight of them. "Aww crap!" she exclaimed. The woman tried to get up and run, but was engulfed in the blast. The woman was now crouched down on one knee. She looked in multiple directions, but everything looked pitch-black. She touched her face with her left hand, and felt an oozy, tar-like substance between her fingers. Swallowing, she slowly stood up and playfully kicked into the air, intimidating her opponents.

She could not see, but she could predict their movements. SOLDIERS were such impulsive fighters. The woman felt a wind her in the face, and so she grabbed out to her side, taking hold of an arm. With her free hand, she inflicted a powerful blow to the unlucky SOLDIER's arm, breaking it clean in half. Another detonation made the woman shriek in fear and fall off her feet. It took her more than a minute to even comprehend what had just happened to her. Things around her started to move slowly, as if she was hit with some sort of time Materia.

It must have taken her ten minutes to even blink.

Red, thick liquid shot across the sky as the woman yelped out in pain. "Damn it! You bastard!" The blond was only answered with another sword being impaled in her leg. Tears began to form in her eyes as she balled up her fists. "Damn it Genesis! I quit! Get me out of here, please?"

"What the imagination seizes as beauty must be truth. You know you owe me a favor if I end this simulation, love, right? You know what to say, dear. Defend to the death to say it."

"No," the woman hissed into the sky, balling up her fists. "I'll keep fighting then!" She heard another explosion before her whole body went into a state of shock.

"I would rather be a coward than brave, because people hurt you when you are brave, Mireya." Genesis mused, his rich, playful-sounding voice ringing throughout the world Mireya was in. Mireya gasped.

"Aren't you the poetic one today, Genesis?" she shot. "Take me out of this now! I'd get out of this thing myself if I knew the damn code! You SOLDIERS and your stupid codes, thinking you're always so much better than we are! Damn you, and that stupid LOVELESS poem!"

"Ripples form on the water's surface. The wandering soul knows no rest." Mireya blinked a bit before the world she was in started crumbling in front of her eyes. The black tar disappeared from her face and she was able to move again. Her wounds were healed, but her equipment was lost. She stood up and dusted off her uniform, her long, blond hair cascading down her back. She turned around, and her eyes instantly lit up with animosity. Genesis stood in front of Mireya with a smirk on his lips, his crimson jacket trailing behind him.

"Very good, Mireya. I did not think you would make it that far. Be kind, for everyone you meet is fighting a hard battle. Legend shall speak of sacrifice at world's end. The wind sails over the water's surface… Quietly, but surely," he gestured, brushing his brown hair out of his eyes. Mireya walked up to him and grabbed his jacket collar. She wanted to intimidate Genesis, but the first Class SOLDIER was not worried about her.

"Why'd you let me out?" Mireya carped, stomping her foot on the ground. "I didn't want it to end, Genesis! I wasn't done with my training, and I could have done more!"

"Mireya, do you really think a man such as I would stand by and watch you suffer like that? As a general rule, the freedom of any people can be judged by the volume of their laughter. My friend… your desire…"

"But I didn't say it." Mireya protested, biting her lip.

"Forever dense, Mireya? You used "Genesis", "I", "love", and "you" in the same sentence, didn't you?" Genesis smirked. Mireya babbled for a moment, before gazing up into his oceanic-eyes.

"You cheated," she paused, smiling. "But I guess you can have your prize, huh, SOLDIER?" Mireya closed her eyes and brought her face closer to Genesis's until they were less than a few centimeters away. "Gotcha!" she exclaimed, pushing the SOLDIER out of the way and running through the door. "You're going to have to catch me first, Shakespeare Boy!"

Genesis quickly regained his balance and smiled. "Just say when, Love."


End file.
